Man Up Girl!
'Summary' After making Steve a bit more awesome, Rapper thinks it's time to do the same for Holly. 'Characters' *Holly *Rapper *Steve *Wolf (mentioned) 'Transcript' (Holly was in her living room watching TV and feeling bored) Holly: (sighs) Where is he? (Steve walks in with burn marks and scratches) Holly: Oh my god! (runs to Steve and hugs him) What happened to you? Steve: Well, let's say I had to 'man' up. Holly: (suspicous) What? Steve: Let's say I got into trouble when Rapper and Wolf were fighting robots. Holly: (starting to get pissed off) What do you mean? Steve: Well. Rapper said I had to man up so we went to this robot factory. Then Wolf showed up in his Cyborg Suit and gave Rapper one too. Then they started killing Robots and I got hurt pretty badly. Holly: (outraged) AUGH!! Why do those two always do these things that will get others hurt!? Steve: Because their fucking retards. Holly: Try saying that to Wolf. Steve: Everybody pretty much cusses at Wolf, he always gets it. Holly: Well let's get you to bed! Your pretty hurt. Steve: Okay. (Holly puts Steve onto their bed. She puts a couple bandaids on him then kisses his forehead) Holly: You'll be alright, trust me. Steve: (weakly) Thanks Holly. Holly: (smiles) Anything for you. (Steve goes to sleep while Holly walks out the room. Suddenly Rapper crashes through the window) Holly: STOP BREAKING MY WINDOWS! Use the fucking door! Rapper: I'm a man, who fucking does? Holly: GET OUT! Rapper: Whoa, whoa, whoa babe. Chill. Holly: BABE!? Hah! Try saying that to your girlfriend! NOW GET OUT! Rapper: What got you in a pissy mood? Holly: I am getting very sick of you and Wolf ALWAYS doing those crazy things that ALWAYS get someone hurt or KILLED! Why do you two do that anyway!? Rapper: We have no life. Holly: EUGH!! JUST GET OUT! Rapper: Not til' I man you up. Holly: Wh- What!? (Rapper grabs Holly by the body as she screams, he jumps out the window) Holly: YOU RETARD! LET ME GO! Rapper: Oh shut your mouth bitch. Holly: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! Rapper: Good, I always have people wanting to kill me. Holly: GAAAAH!!! (they land near a bank) Holly: (angrily gets out of Rapper's arms) What's going on!? What are we doing?!? Rapper: Prepare yourself girl, because your about to be as awesome as your boyfriend. Holly: What do you mean!? Rapper: Well that's the reason I took your boyfriend to a Robot Factory, to make him awesome. Holly: And did it work? Rapper: It did, but he got injured in the process. Holly: Thanks to you! Rapper: So I've decided to do the same to you. Holly: And just HOW exactly!? Rapper: See those robbers over there? (shows a few robbers stealing bags of money from the bank) Rapper: I need you to show them who's boss. Slice their heads off, shoot them or some other shit I don't know. Holly: Eugh! No way! Rapper: You want to be more manly then just do it! Holly: I'M A GIRL YOU RETARD! Rapper: Just do it! Holly: FINE! (Holly storms to the robbers but becomes more scared when getting closer) Robber: You! (points a gun at Holly) Give us all your money! Holly: Err... (pulls a gun out) Don't M-make me use th-this. (A robber sneaks behind Holly and takes her wallet) Holly: HEY! That's mine! Robber: Ours now bitch! (they run off before Rapper slices their heads off) Rapper: Jerks. (gives Holly her wallet) Holly: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!? Rapper: Hey, It was the only way to get your stinking wallet back. And why didn't you try SOMETHING ELSE to defend yourself!? Holly: A GUN WAS ALL I HAD OKAY!?! Rapper: Alright, alright. Maybe you could try something else. Holly: Like what? (Rapper pulls Holly to his house) Rapper: How about a simulation? Holly: I don't want to do ANY of this! I just want to go home! Rapper: Sorry I locked the door with metal doors. Holly: GOD DAMN IT! (Rapper turns a simulation on and fake robbers come out) Holly: So what do you want me to do!? Rapper: Just dodge their attacks and kick em' hit em' you get what I mean. Holly: Fine! (the simulation robbers approach Holly, she gives one a little punch before getting hit in the face) Holly: OW! Why did that hurt!? Rapper: The best way to toughen up! A guy like me can stand the pain! Holly: When this is over I'm going to kill you... Rapper: I heard that. Holly: SHUT UP! (Holly pulls her gun out and shoots one robber but they dodge the bullets) Holly: Damn it! (one robber whacks Holly accross the room) Holly: (cries) Ow! This hurts so much! Rapper: Wimp. I guess you weren't suppose to be tough after all. (Holly hears this and immediatley gets angry, she pushes the robbers away) Holly: NO ONE CALLS ME A WIMP! Rapper: (laughs) Now she's getting it. (Holly dodges many fake bullets and punches before upper striking a robber and throwing a thug into 3 more robbers. She looks behind at another robber and shoots him right in the face before kicking him in the nuts) Rapper: (claps slowly) Well done Holly. You completed the simu- (Holly shoots Rapper's arm) Rapper: GAH!!! Holly: That's for today! And there's PLENTY more where that came from!! (a few gang members burst inside) Gang Member #1: Find Rapper and kill him! Holly: (screams) Not real robbers! Rapper: Their street gang members. Holly: I don't care! Rapper: Go show them your skills! You just did a simulation! Holly: Are you going to help me!? Rapper: (immediatley sits on a chair with popcorn) Nah, I'll watch. Holly: (glares) Fuck you. (Holly grabs a sword from Rapper's collection) Holly: Get out before I slice you! (the gang members laugh) Gang Member: What are YOU going to do!? Slap us!? (laughs) Wimp. Holly: (grins) Watch your mouth punk. (Holly strikes the gang members with her sword, she slices many in half, grabs a head off a gang member and chokes it down another's throat. She kicks one in the balls) Gang Member: Gaah, my meatballs. (falls in pain) Holly: This is what happens when you call me a wimp. (shoots his head) Steve: (looks inside) Holly? What's going on here? Holly: Oh Steve! Good to see your better! Steve: Yeah, but what's with the dead bodies and you holding a sword? Holly: I'll tell you when we get home, first I need to sort something out. (goes to Rapper) Rapper: Nice job bitch. Holly: Thanks, but just one more thing. Rapper: ....What? (Holly stabs him right in the arm) Rapper: FUCK!!! Holly: If you EVER get you or Wolf to mess with me or Steve again, I will come for you! (leaves with Steve) Rapper: That felt good. '''(END) '''What do you think about this 'manly' episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:December Releases